Antiperspirant and/or deodorant compositions are used to reduce the sweat in an axillary (underarm) region and/or to kill bacteria in this region to reduce or eliminate body odor caused by bacterial growth in this region. Antiperspirants/deodorants can be provided in many forms, such as a roll on, a gel, or as a solid stick. These compositions are applied to the axillary region, and they dry as the volatile carriers evaporate away to leave the active material. When roll on or gel compositions dry, they can leave the skin feeling tacky with a wet feeling.
It would be desirable to provide an antiperspirant/deodorant composition that reduces or eliminates the tacky and or wet feeling, and in particular for roll-on applications where the water content is usually more than 50% of the formula.